She left me
by vault94
Summary: This world was cruel an unhealthy she was leaving the wicked world behind but it wasn't the world she was going to miss only the people. Her family. JJ and Reid, warning character death


**This is a death flic its kind of the friendship between Reid and JJ, to be honest this came to my head i dont really have a direction with this story so if you guys have any ideas i would love to see some cuz im not sure how to proceed. thanks for reading.**

This was her problem and she would not let her team mates suffer for her. "Drop the gun" speaking calmly helped JJ but she didn't feel calm, she was nervous.

"I don't think so" the man she put away the man who threatened her family her team mates spoke, his voice gravelly and low. It sent a shiver down her spin he felt like garbage she wanted to wipe away his words, his filth that coated her but she couldn't lower her guard. Both had guns pointed at the other, the team was miles away unaware of what was happening. She had no back up no vest on, she was completely vulnerable to this man. "you ruined my life you whore"

"Drop the gun" before she could react she caught site of Morgan and Reid running down the ally towards her. They were there, her friends were coming to back her up and at that moment she couldn't love them more.

She felt guilty though. She shouldn't have tried to handle this on her own but when she had received pictures of her team mates in their spare time in their homes made her panic. Hotch with his son, Morgan on a date, Rossi at an event, Penelope with her boyfriend, Emily running, and Reid simply reading on the couch, it sent her into over protective mode and wouldn't let them pay for her.

"JJ look out" Reid called to her as her mind rambled, she had time to turn and shoot one of the mans workers when another shot rang out. Looking over she caught site of the man who threatened everything she had in this world, his tooth less smile the way his eyes gleamed in happiness but it was the way his gun smoked out as if it had been fired that caught her eye.

Numb she felt numb and confusion. With alarmly slowness she looked down her shirt which happened to be staining red. Damn she thought it was her favorite white top. Then the pain set in had her crumpling to the ground.

"JJ!" Reid screamed for her but the answer wouldn't come.

They hadn't even gotten to her yet the ally wasn't that long so mere seconds that's all it took for her to make a mistake. Morgan and Reid skidded next to her Reid instantly dropped down by her side applying pressure to her wound. The man who shot her was running to far to get a clear shot on now.

"Your ok your gonna be ok" but his voice squeaky and was panicking.

"We need back up agent down I repeat agent down" Morgan she thought. He looked from her to the man who was running and she nodded. Understanding her completely. "Reid you got her?" he nodded."Ya go, go"

"You stay with us JJ" with that he was gone like a bullet. Morgan was always the fastest runner.

"Your fine your gonna be fine JJ" he applied more pressure which had her wincing. "Sorry" he mumbled he seemed lost for words her Reid was never lost for words. Panic swirled his brilliant eyes which soon sparked to pain and anger. "What were you thinking huh! Leaving without saying anything not telling us what was going on, not telling ME" they had an understanding ever since the incident with Hankles. They told each other everything, they went no where without the other, they never split up but she did. And for that she felt guilty. "Sorry" she muttered.

She was seeing black now, it danced across her vision as she began to feel numb.

"stay with me JJ. You cant leave, you cant leave us, you cant leave your family, you cant leave me." his voice broke. "Your son needs you" she wanted to stay for her son stay for Reid.

She was losing blood fast but she was fading even faster.

"JJ" his voice sharp bringing her back to reality, painful reality where everything hurt and her vision was slightly blurring. Her best friend was blurry around the edges, his dark short hair wild, his hands steady, his eyes panicking, they were so bright. "stay with me JJ alright. You cant leave me again, you cant leave me for good I need you. Come on you got to stay strong, I need my best friend" he breathed fighting the tears that seemed to threaten to spill.

", your son needs you JJ, you know Will wont be complete without you, plus your son will pick up his annoying accent" he smile silently and JJ laughed, or tired to laugh it was painful and blood bubbled in her mouth chocking her.

"Stay with me JJ you have to keep fighting. You're a fighter, you're my best friend, my best friend wouldn't go without a fight would she" she smiled at him, there was confidence and love in his voice, he trusted her completely and she was failing him.

Disappointment swelled inside her she wanted to be strong for him to be there for her son, to watch him grow up to the man she knew he would became. Strong, independent and smart. Not her brains or his fathers brains but it would be his godfather that saved the day. Sending her boy sailing through school.

Light was leaving her, cold was being replaced and she knew that being worried wouldn't help her now. Her son would be safe she knew that for sure, his father would protect him from everything, her team would be there to pick up the broken pieces.

Penelope would be a big sister but a mom in many ways, loving, annoying, and caring, Morgan would be big brother , protective and relaxed, Hotch would be the doting uncle voice of reason, Rossi the grandfather the voice of wisdom, Emily the older sister protective and fierce and Reid...

They would all be ok without her, they would be sad but move on but what about her best friend?

So strong but sensitive. Would he be alright?

He would be strong for her son she knew that but would he be strong for himself? He had a habit of building walls pretending he was fine while it built up inside of him until it over whelmed him.

Would he let the others help him? She was dying, she was dying in his arms it wasn't fair to him and guilt built into her. As another foreign thought entered her mind, _Will he forgive me?_ "Sorry Spence' whispering was all she could handle.

"Don't be sorry, you don't have to apologize you just have to stay with me. don't leave me alright?" She nodded not really feeling anything. So numb everything was so numb. She felt weightless and unreal.

This world was cruel an unhealthy she was leaving the wicked world behind but it wasn't the world she was going to miss only the people. Her family. The team was her family as well it was all she had, it was all she wanted. And she was leaving them. "Sorry" she muttered again then she fell into the grips of the darkness of the blissfully pain free place that promised warmth.

* * *

"Sorry" he watched as JJ, his best friend slowly fade away into nothing.

_She left her husband behind. She left her son behind. She left her work behind, she left the team behind, She left me behind._ "JJ?" no answer.

Her once kind eyes were glazed over seeing nothing holding nothing that was her once so beautiful self. Then it sunken in, she was gone.

"NO" screaming he put her down and started CPR. 1 2 3 breath 123 breath. "come on JJ. COME ON. You cant do this, you cant leave us" it seemed like hours had gone by or maybe it was only seconds for when the EMTs finally arrived.

Running to them but Reid only stared at the glassy empty eyes that once held his best friend.

"Sir step back. Sir please" he heard them he just couldn't react to them. He was numb and broken, if he removed his hands, if he stopped trying to save her then he was nothing.

"Reid" familiar but a pointless voice, he just wanted to hear JJ. Hands grabbed him, strong hands pulled him away from her and he fought them. He didn't care who they were what they wanted but no one was taking him away from her. "JJ, JJ" he called to her, why he wasn't sure but he called for her anyways knowing that she wouldnt answer him.

"REID" hotch his mind connected the voice to the face that now was standing between him and his best friend "Calm down their doing all they can, ok breath. Breath Reid" he wasn't breathing apparently but he couldn't remember how.

Stopping his fighting the hands dropped and Hotch moved giving him a clear view of his best friend who wasn't waking up.

"JJ" he breathed.

"Clear" it took only seconds for her to get shot, it took minutes for people to help, and it only took 24 seconds to declare her deceased.

Reid couldn't breath when the pronounced her death, he sat, or maybe collapsed on the sidewalk sitting on the curb as the feeling of nothing invaded him. Looking up he saw Morgan had returned he was just staring like he didn't understand that she was gone yet the pain in his eyes was hard to miss, Emily was crying looking away from the body as if it burnt her eyes, Hotch had turned away and discussed something that wasn't important, or maybe it was but Reid just couldn't care about it, Rossi was covering his face with his hands holding back the emotions that seemed to churn in him but Reid didn't understand those right now, for he was blissfully numb.

Looking back at JJ, his best friend he couldn't feel anything, she was pale and bloody, her eyes opened and uncaring, how could eyes that were once filled with such kindness be filled with emptiness was that even possible?

Apparently it was.

Hours passed by, or was it minutes again? Someone closed her cold hearted eyes and he was somewhat grateful for that, it was painful to see nothing when it once held everything. AT some point in that time Morgan had come over and sat next to him, glancing over he realized Morgan's mouth was moving, words being spoken to him and yet he couldn't hear him.

Strange.

Morgan looked at him their eyes met confusion and concern swam in his eyes as he said something again. This time he read his lips, "Reid, Reid you with me?" why would he ask that of course he was with him he was sitting next to him wasn't he.

"I'm fine" was what he thought he said but Morgan called over a stuck up EMT who didnt care about JJ, she was nothing to them only a victim and not the strong loving person he knows, or knew.

More words were spoken but his eyes fell back onto his friend who was still out in the open for all to see the emptiness of her life, to only see the shell that was left behind.

Light filled his vision and he blinked away from the beam that was caused by the EMT. Looking up he read the words "Catatonic" who was? He was? "I'm fine" he tried again glancing back at his best friend.

She was being covered by the white sheet, anger rose in him clawing its way to the suffer face of his peaceful numbing life. pushing his way to his feet he went to cops who dared hide her from him, who dare try and cover up his best friend. Didn't they understand that she shouldn't be covered up, that she should be here!.

With each step new sounds came to him, they found their way back to him and he hated them.

So loud!

He heard someone calling for him but he fought the voice, fought the hands that grabbed him again.

"Reid stop" now they were lifting her, into a familiar black bag that carried the dead.

":NO" he screamed, his voice ruff with emotions and panicking. They wouldn't take her away from him! "Reid Reid she's gone, hey look at me Reid" looking over at Morgan, the concern in his eyes only hurt him more.

The numb feeling was leaving him, he clung to it desperately he didn't want to feel it was wrong, it felt all wrong. "She's gone, there's nothing you could do about it, she's gone" he was talking to him like he was a child, he wasn't a child he wanted to yell at him but his mind only caught onto the part where his words seemed like knives in his heart _"She's gone"_ how could she be gone?

She wouldn't leave him!

But the others thought she would.

The men who didn't care about her zipped away the pale corpse that held his friend hiding her away, slowly they rolled her to the car as if she was luggage. "JJ" he whispered but she wouldn't answer him.

She was gone now, she had left him!

The numbness fell away being replaced with anger, with hate. "Reid' he looked at :Morgan again, the pain in his eyes, the pity was enough to fuel his anger. Pushing him away he swayed trying to catch his balance but the noise of doors closing pulled him back, he watched them close the doors taking her away from him. No they were taking a useless body, she by choice left him. "she left" was all he could say was all he felt.

"She left me" he turned away, away from the ambulance, away from his friends reaching hands, away from the blood the pain, the betrayal. She left him, fine then he would leave her.

**end?**

**this is my first Criminal minds fanfic so i hope i got the characters right. please leave reviews**


End file.
